Overcoming Instinct
by Tamryll
Summary: Flaye agrees reluctantly to accompany the fellowship on their journey to destroy the Ring. She has to overcome pure instinct, and everything she has known for years. She receives help in doing so from an unexpected corner.


A.N. So this is my first ever Lord of the Rings universe fan-fiction. I want you to realize that I have not yet had the opportunity to read the original books, so I might get some of the lore wrong, here and there. I do try to do enough research before writing a chapter, as to limit mistakes.

Anyway, please let me know what you think and I promise that the story will pick up soon!

_I do not own Tolkien's content whatsoever. _

Chapter 1: The Plains of Orridge

I growl softly as the pull grows stronger and stronger. I'm nearing my target, but I only wanted to turn around and run away. The problem is that I can't. Once called, I have to appear. My four paws dig deeply in the ground of the grassy plains, and swiftly bring me where I need to go.

The High Planes have been my home for a long time, and I had been hunting at the time when I heard the call. Sky high mountains decorated the horizon to the East, and vast forests to the West. A river made its way through the High Plains, or the Plains of Orridge, as they were also called. The plains consist out of dry, yellow grass, with slight hills here and there and the lonely tree.

My paws now brought me close to one of those lonely trees, and to the slight clearing underneath it. As I appear from the high grass, I hiss softly when I see the grey cloaked wizard sitting on a stone underneath that lonely tree. He is holding a staff in his hand that I have seen aglow before, but now it is simply a dark crystal. From underneath the rim of his wizard hat, Gandalf gazes at me with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't you take that tone with me," he says in reply to my hiss. "I did not come all this way to be hissed at by a tiny kitten."

I feel the need to hiss again at him, but I know it's no use. Gandalf is unswayable, at least to me.

"Now, shed that fur of yours. I will not talk to a growling kitten."

My irritation peaks, but I obey him nonetheless. A groan comes over my lips as my bones start to creak and snap in place. The fur that had covered my entire body disappears, while some of it grows longer and changes from yellowish to a dark brown. My claws recede to normal nails, and my short, fluffy tail disappears completely. Brown, worn travelling clothes appear where the fur has disappeared.

The pain disappears from my body as I straighten slowly, letting my annoyance show clearly on my now elven face.

"Why have you called me here, Gandalf? Don't speak your riddles and get to the point."

Gandalf chuckles loudly and rises from the rock, leaning on his staff. "You have not changed one bit, my dear Flaye."

He walks towards me and chuckles again, gently padding the strands of grey hair away from his face. I allow a tiny smile. "I will take that as a compliment."

I look around the clearing and scratch the back of my head. "I would offer you a chair and a cup of tea, but as you see, I don't really own a standard home."

Gandalf shakes his head. "How long has it been since you last shifted? You know it is dangerous to stay in one form for too long."

"It's been a few years," I admit. I don't tell him that it's more like a few decades.

Gandalf watches me with disapproval in his eyes, but he does not comment further.

"I've come to fetch you for a.. quest of sorts. A journey that may just change your life for good," Gandalf gazes at me with his piercing gaze, that piercing gaze that I know only means trouble.

"You know me well enough to predict my answer, Gandalf," I reply as I cross my arms.

"I know you won't join me in fear of certain injury or death, my dear. But you cannot live like this any longer."

I raise my eyebrows at him and tilt my head a little. "Gandalf, my life style keeps me alive. I don't bother anyone and no one bothers me. I stay alive, that is my priority."

"And you will continue living this way until the elven weariness sets into your body?" Gandalf asks, gently re-establishing his grey wizard hat on his head. "I know you are not fully elven anymore, but I doubt your animal part hides your elven desires. All elves leave for this world at some point to join Mandos in his halls."

I bare my teeth at Gandalf, and hiss softly. He raises his eyebrows at me and I shrug. "Sometimes my different forms blur a little together," I reply to his grimace. "I intend to stay in this world as long as I can, as peaceful as I can. I am content, Gandalf. I do not need adventure."

Gandalf begins to grumble softly at me as he pulls his pipe from his robes and lights it. A small tendril of smoke rises from the pipe as he lights it and he takes a quick whiff. After he has exhaled again and watched the smoke disappear, he resumes his grumbling. "Flaye of Orridge, you are confusing instinct with desire! You would have joined me instantly had I asked you a century ago! The years of solitude have disillusioned you for what you are first and foremost, an elf!"

Despite my desire to yell back at him, I keep my face calm and composed. "I will not leave my home, Gandalf. My decision is final."

Gandalf seems to calm down a little, although he still eyes me with slight disappointment in his eyes. He pats his hat and takes his staff into his other hand. "Then my visit has been for naught. May our paths cross again soon, my old friend."

I nod slowly at the old wizard, and ready myself to change back into my other form. I crouch to the floor and ready myself for the excruciating pain that will rage through my body once I make the transition, but I am stopped by Gandalf.

He has turned around, his pipe in his hand, and is about to empty its contents to exchange it for new. The remains of what he was smoking is still slightly glowing, smouldering slightly as he carelessly throws the coaly material to the side. I gasp loudly and yell out a warning, but it is too late.

As soon as the smoulders hit the floor, they set fire to the dry, yellow grass. The fire starts to spread immediately, growing in intensity and heat. I cry out in pain as I watch the plains that have been my home for the past few centuries light up as the fire consumes all.

Tears stream down my face as my home faces destruction, and I am completely useless in saving it. Gandalf takes a step closer to me as I watch my haven be consumed.

"The world is in peril, Flaye. I know you have felt the unbalance too. It is the very cause of your existence, after all." All amusement and disapproval has disappeared from his eyes as I stare at him with wide eyes, tears still rolling down my cheeks. The fire crackles loudly all around us by now, and colours everything in orange and red light.

Gandalf lines up his eyes with my own and puts one of his wrinkled hands on my cheek. "This is what will happen to your home when our enemy wins. This is what will happen once he gathers his forces! You have to help! You either perish here or fight for your home!"

In the blink of an eye, the fire sea around us disappears and makes place for the golden plains once more. I gaze around wildly, confused by the illusion still, then bury my head in my hands in relief. Gandalf waits until I straighten completely and gaze at him.

"We leave in an hour."

Gandalf nods at me, smiling slightly as he pulls his hat closer over his ears.


End file.
